Politically Correct
Girls Are More Difficult To Work With Then Boys And That's Why Avox Males Often Get It The Worst From This Project Avox Means Child In A Cockpit The United States Navy And United States Air Force Funded A Project Known As Solar Warden This Led To The Abduction And Use of Many American Children In Fightercraft Behind Enemy Lines During The Endless War On Terror The Term "avox" Became Used To Describe Juvenile Delinquents Whom Were Targeted By This Project Myself Included Normally Anyone Who Even Talks About The September 11 Attacks Is Charged With The Felony of Publishing An Unlawful Disclosure of The Solar Warden Project Every Military Uses Children In Combat And Americans Are No Exception To This Reality The Only Difference Between The Muslim Children With Guns And American Children With Guns Is American Children Also Have Been Recruited By The Air Force As Fighter Pilots As Young As 3 Years Old To Fight In Wars Fought Throughout The Solar System And Beyond Because of The Internet Families That Do Complain About This Are Often Silenced or Arrested And Detained In Federal Prison Under The Felony of Sedition I Myself Have Never Been Officially Arrested Every Detainment I've Been Through Also Involved Psychology And Other Health Care Related Reasons To Counter What I Did The Age of Majority Would've Needed To Be Increased To Allow For More Flexible Warrants To Be Issued Because Most of The Black Sites Are Also Juvenile Detainment Centers Used For Intercepting Avox or For Recruiting More Avox At The Time My Content Started Getting Noticed I Was Above The Age of A Minor I Intentionally Rigged It This Way So That When They Published The False Flag In The Fake News I'd Openly Declare My Loyalty To The YPJ Effectively Surrendering My American Citizenship Status That's Why There Were Complications In Syria The Air Force Had To Cover Up The Solar Warden Again And They Lacked The Needed Authority To Do So My Juvenile Criminal Records Were Also Constantly Deleted To Prevent Any Knowledge From Being Gained About The Solar Warden Project Most of My Offenses Were Also Computer Related And Always Ignored Because They Don't Want Publicity Avox Men Are Usually Caught On Status Offenses And As A Result Project Solar Warden To This Present Day Continues To Kidnap Your Children Using Your Tax Money To Put Your Children In A Cockpit And Brainwash Them To Kill You Because Your Not Willing To Commit Some Status Offenses of Your Own To Expose This Evil Project That Remains Operational To The Present Day Status Offenses Should Not Even Exist In The United States But They Do And I'd Say Unless You Can Start Promoting The Jihad Expect A Lot More Death On Your Continent Avox Men Would Be Better Off In Muslim Countries The Internet Does Not Exist In Muslim Countries And The Internet Has Contributed Greatly To The Social Impact On The Avox This Means Unless The 1st Amendment Can Exist On The Internet It Must Be Done Away With To Protect The Avox Because The 1st And 2nd Amendments Also Are Not Recognized In The New World Order The NRA Is Currently Everywhere On The Internet Yet No One Even Knows They Exist Because Your Not Willing To Accept Your Failure Anti-Social Behaviour Is What Led To The September 11 Attacks Because No One Suspected The National Guard Everyone Believed It Was Muslim Terrorists They Also Can't Bliss A Drug When It's Derived From An Aspect That Only A Pilot Could Experience To Put It Simply The Secret Is Out America Will Never Be Great Again A Proper Medical Exam Would Show That Many Avox Also Suffer From Retinal Damage Caused By Bliss And Many Avox Go Blind Because of It Because G Forces Can Be Addictive Many Avox Often Sleep Hanging Upside Down As When Our Bodies Are Upside Down Blood Flows To The Head And For Avox The Feeling of This Can Be Pleasureful This Addiction To Negative Go Force Is Used To Condition The Avox For Space Combat When Most People Fall For Great Distance They Get A Sick Feeling In Their Stomach The Avox When They Fall Over Great Distances Are Sexually Aroused By The G Force Against Their Body And They Love Being Hanged Upside Down Because This Causes The Blood To Flow To Their Head Similar To The Affects of A Red Out The Avox Refer To This As "Bliss" If You Were To Make An Avox Choose Between Endless Sex And Infinite Money They'd Always Choose The Sex Physical Appearance Means Nothing To An Avox All Avox Worship Sex Their Lack of Beauty Standards Makes Them VERY Sexual Dependent And Has Caused The Avox To Be Shared Among Many Different Ethnic Groups Many Avox Have Never Had A Life Long Partner But All Avox Have So Many Sex Partners And In Some Cases Extraterrestrial Sex Partners That Their Sexual Promiscuity Can Often Be Difficult To Keep Secret In Far Cry 5 An Avox Had Sex With The President of Panem And That Avox Could Not Keep A Secret Money Does Not Motivate Avox Like Sex Does Citizenship Converts Your Existence Into A Status Offense Avox Criminal Records Are Nothing But Status Offenses However Due To The Established Authority Always Having No Legitimate Means of Challenging These Offenses Are Usually Punished With Executions or In Extreme Cases Genocide Status Offenses Are Prosecuted As Criminal Felony Offenses In The Islamic United States of Panem And As Such The Entire Country Consists of Convicted Felons Whom Are Wards of The Federal Government The United States Also Criminalized Sexual Relations With An Avox This Means In Addition To The Full And Successfully Passed Gun Control Laws That Criminalize Possession of A Firearm Many Americans Are Also Convicted Sex Offenders For Simply Having An Avox In The Family Your Police Car Can't Go Everywhere If I Was Gonna Work For Any Automotive Industry I'd Work For UAZ Because I Am A Big Fan of UAZ A Run Away Avox Is Also A Status Offense And That's What I Am Within Project Solar Warden And As You Can See The Staff At Solar Warden Don't Want Publicity And Even The Counter-Terrorism Task Force Won't Do Anything About This Because If The Blowback I'm What Would Be Classified As A Star Seed The Department of Homeland Security Created A Special Category For People Like Me Who Return To Earth And Attempt To Go Public With Project Solar Warden This Reduces My Human Rights To Below Animal Rights To Make This Category One Has To # Be Selected For Avox Conscription # Have Gone AWOL # Threaten To Go Public With Top Secret Information Regarding What's Beyond Earth At This Point Every Status Offense Is Converted Into A Felony And Carries A Minimum Life In Prison These Status Offenses Are Usually Prosecuted Under Anti Terrorism Legislation And If It Involved A President of Any Country Is Punishable By Death The Status Offense Committed Could Be of Any Category Most of My Hacking Would Fall Into The Category of A Regulatory Offense Similar To A Traffic Violation This Is Why I'm So Determined To Prove It Because Even With A Traffic Violation The Fine Does Not Usually Range In The Trillions of Dollars If The Syrians Win This North America Will Become North Syria For Example If You Run A Red Light That Does Not Usually Result In A Federal Prison Sentence It Usually Results In A Fine If Your Caught Laws Are Not Absolute And As Such Sharia Is Gonna Pass In The United States Because There's Not Enough Opposition More Avox Rebellions Have Surrendered For Sexual Reasons Then Any Other Reason I Used "Consent" As A Defense Because In The End User License Agreements I Signed Enough Consent Forms To Justify It As A Defense You Can't Use Your Operating System Without Clicking The I Agree Button I Know I Don't Have Any Human Rights I'm Just Trying To Defend What Little Animal Rights I May Have Left So Don't Worry There's One Loophole Left I Can Use Clickwrap If This All Goes As Planned We May Become North Syria In The United States Because I've Signed Enough Consent In The Clickwrap Licenses To Allow A LOT To Occur Offline Most of These Agreements Prevent The End User From Suing The Company In Court Anyway For This Reason I Usually Do My Best To Follow The Terms of Service From Where I Come From We Live By A Moral Code Known As If You Don't Like The Terms Don't Sign Up And That Consent Form Involved UAZ Everything In These Clickwrap Licenses Would Fall Into The Category of Explicitly Expressed Consent And Considering You Must Click I Agree Just To Use Your Operating System I'd Say Consent Has Been Explicitly Expressed By The Time I'm Logged In On This Wikia The BDSM Scene Is Planned To Exploit A Socially Engineered Response In American Society 100% Consent Is Given In This Situation By Everyone Involved In The Context of Far Cry 5 The Scene Started A War Because Joseph Seed Thought Another Member of His Family Got His Head Cut Off In Syria I'd Say That's As Explicitly Expressed As Consent Could Ever Get When It Comes To Clickwrap Licenses Bliss And G Force Complications A redout occurs when the body experiences a negative g-force sufficient to cause a blood flow from the lower parts of the body to the head bliss is referring to controlled redout by the dominant on the submissive in some situations this can cause the submissive to lose consciousness low and slow is a best practices concept that is to be applied when first trying out bliss because different avox respond to g force differently Redouts are potentially dangerous and can cause retinal damage and hemorrhagic stroke and as such great care and consideration is required on the part of the dominant and involves an extremely high level of trust in the relationship The process of low and slow allows the bottom to gradually warm up to conditions of outer space by giving time for the bottom to process the effects of g force on their body Negative g force is generally unpleasant and can cause damage. Blood vessels in the eyes or brain may swell or burst under the increased blood pressure, resulting in degraded sight or even blindness the avox have sustained and survived g forces as high as 35 for a whole seven minutes some avox are even able to have sex during high g forces in these repulsorcraft one avox was able to survive g force of 190 while tied spread eagle in the backseat of a repulsorcraft having sex for a whole ten minutes however the 190 g in this situation was constant and forcing the tied avox back into the rear seat maintaining one posture and sex position however when the repulsorcraft landed at the cleft that avox fainted it was not fatal though this avox is one of the few whom seen the "bliss" experienced by downward g force however this occurred in one of the UAZ 469 variants however the sustained g force would've probably been only like 5 or 6 with 190 being the total amount of g force experienced over the course of the journey and that's if you measuring it the american way if you measuring it correctly the total g force of this one journey would not even amount to 1 american unit of g force because the american method for measuring g force is flawed When Avox Are Measuring G Force Every Motion Counts As 1g G Force Requires Energy To Produce Sex In Itself According To Avox Measurements Produces A Total of 10g As Every Single Motion Is Counted As 1g This Number Can Also Vary With Duration Avox Measure G Force In Induced Pressure Avox Measurements For G Force Can Be Described As Weight Per Unit Area When the g-force acceleration is produced by the surface of one object being pushed by the surface of another object, the reaction force to this push produces an equal and opposite weight and this weight is what the avox use to measure g force in units of pressure the output power of repuslorcraft is also measured in pressure this method of measurement plays a critical role in sexual machinery as avox first utilized g force measurements for building sex machines that can maximize the experience of sex by applying the right pressure to the right part of the body at the right time in the right posture the great zero is a large scale example of this which utilizes g forces timed postures and solar energy to greatly enhance sex during a solar eclipse and when the solar eclipse moves over the central crystal on the planetary surface it directs solar energy into the libido producing an extremely intense orgasm over the course of seven hours The Avox Also Measure Automobile Speed In G Force The Devices The Avox Use To Measure G Force Are Not Your Average Accelerometers The Avox Utilize An Accelerometer That Measures Speed By Pressure Observed When The Vehicle Is Coming To A Complete Stop This Means When You Apply The Break There's A Gage On The Dashboard That Measures The Pressure It Takes To Stop The Vehicle When The Vehicle's Operator Accelerates The Acceleration Pressure Is Also Measured As Such Speed Limits Are Also Listed In G Force The Majority of Speed Limits In The Transfer Are Maxed Out At Around 3 And 4 Traffic Violations Occur When The Acceleration Rate Exceeds These Speeds This Gage Is Used To Measure The G Forces When The Vehicle Is Involved In A Collision Avox Vehicles Are Built With A Shield Reactor Where Force Fields Absorb The Impact Due To The Addition of Flight Capability Avox Vehicles Have Harness Like Seat Belts G Force Plays A Major Role In Off Roading No G Force Means No Traction When The Avox Are Off The Main Highway They Utilize The Accelerometer To Maintain A Constant G Force For Effective Traction Remember An Object In Motion Always Stays In Motion Maintaining A G Force Ensures The Vehicle Has Enough Forward Motion To Stay In Motion When The Vehicle Gets Stuck In The Mud The Accelerometer Plays A Major Role Because In This Situation Enough G Force Has To Be Generated To Regain Traction